Air to Breath
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Just a simple short story about: Jung Yunho who's needs Kim Jaejoong as he needs an air to breath. DLDR.


Author: KimLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

genre: fluffy, romance.

Oneshot drabble english version of Yunjae.

_Air to Breath~_

_._

_._

_._

(Japan – Author POV)

"Yunhoyaaaaaaah~~ ahhhh~ stop~ it's hurt… ahhhh~" moaned a very pretty _namja _named Kim Jaejoong.

"Why do you want me to stop, gorgeous?" answered the tall and handsome man named Jung Yunho.

"Please.. Stop.. I can't handle it anymore.."

"I know, but I have to give your knee a right treatment before it getting worse and bruising." Yunho keeps massaging his beloved Kim Jaejoong's Knee. He felt down from the stairs and feels so much pain in his Knee.

"But could you please more softer. You're hurting me. You're not talented at massaging Yunniee-ah." Spoiled the pretty one.

"Sorry Baby.. Oke, I'll try to be more softer.." he does it so soft as his Lover want.

"Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~ Yunniiee… Not this soft.." protested him.

"Oh God, Boojae.. am I doing wrong again?" Jung Yunho began to get nerved.

"No, but.. it's too soft, it's like you're trying to tease me." ashamed Kim Jaejoong while his face's blushed.

"This is the good sides of this job, I suppose.. haha.." he chukled.

"Yunho-ah…stop it."

"Aren't you feeling good?"

"Yes.. But..but your hands are in the wrong place Yunniee-ah.. You're not rubbing my knee but my little elephant."

"Oh, am I doing that?" said him innocently

"Yes You Are! You're touching the wrong place Yunnie.." he pouted.

"You love it right?" smirked him.

"Uhmmm.. Nde.. But your touching is dangerous." Said the pretty one, softly.

"We can't touch each other without causing anything sexual effect appeared, can't we?" teased him.

"I don't know." He bites his lips.

"Perhaps Not.. But I always love your orgasm face, Baby..hahaa.." he starts to laugh.

"Yunnie, ahhhh~ ahhhhh~ No.. No.. Please.."

"What have I got to do then? Should I stop it right now?"

"No.. Don't.. Uhmm.. It's not like that.. Uhmm.. Yes.. Oh Shit.. I mean not here Yunnie-ah, not in the backstage, where everyone can see us.."

.

Are you wondering, where are they now? They are in the backstage of A-nation Concert of Tohoshinki yet.

.

"That's good baby, just speak clearly.. I'll continue doing that at hotel then." He pinch his lover's cheek.

"No, You Can't.. I've to go back to Seoul right now, Yunniee.."

"Oh.. damn it Boojae.. can you just please stay here and watch me and also changmin's perform?"

"I really want it, but I can't. I'm so sorry, dear.." he said sadly.

"It's Okay.." he rubs his Lovers hairs.

"How long would you stay here, bear?"

"Probably until this Saturday, because after this concert finished, I've to bargaining a new project and have a meeting with them about it."

"Too Bad, I'm going to France this Friday."

"Don't be sad. You can face it, my life." A sweet kiss lean on his lips.

"I'll try." He said weakly.

**.**

** .**

** .**

**.**

**(Seoul, Two days later)**

Kim Jaejoong is in his pent house now, he has nothing to do, tomorrow he will leave Seoul and heading to France with Junsu and Yoochun.

In the night like this, he always regretted his destiny, his life, that makes him away from his Lover, Jung Yunho.

He takes his phone and let his fingers dancing on it..

.

**To: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:31 KST.**

**_I Miss You and I need You so badly._**

.

It takes a moment for him to wait for the reply, he knows that his Lover's talented at typing is worse.

.

**From: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:34 KST**

**_I Miss you more, I need you as I need an air to breath, my world._**

.

He smiles cheerless.

.

**To: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:34 KST.**

**_Are you tired? :3_**

.

His heart starts beating miserable.

_ . _

**From: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:36 KST**

**_I'm so tired. I can't even feel my feet and my lungs is out of my breath. ;X_**

.

Oh.. God, he doesn't know that missing someone can be this hurt.

.

**To: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:37 KST.**

**_Well, take a nap then. I'll search for you in my dreams, so meet me there. But can I take nap in your arms?_**

.

He writes it sorrowful.

.

**From: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:39 KST**

**_Of course, every night of my life._**

.

**To: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:39 KST.**

**_I don't need your cheesy words right now. I need You beside me._**

.

And then~ it's already an half hour that he waits for the reply from his Lover with silently, but he didn't get any.

He was about to move from his seat to his bed, suddenly his phone rang again.

.

**From: My Lovely Yunnie**

**Time: Thursday, 22:45 KST**

**_Check your door and open it.. I'm so tired of running.._**

_ ._

_._

He grabs his door handle and jumps into the arms of his lover while his eyes burst into tears..

He's so happy. He Loves His Jung Yunho so much, that he can't resist it anymore.

"Don't cry baby, I'm here for you." He wiped the tears that fell from his Lover's beautiful and gorgeus doe eyes.

"I Hate you Jung.."

"I know.." he kiss his lovers forehead softly and took him with bridal style to their room.

.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
